<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lullaby by rosalina2124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812625">Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124'>rosalina2124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve get's sick will Nat be there for him when he needs her the most???I know the feeling<br/>Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge<br/>And there ain't no healing<br/>From cuttin' yourself with the jagged edge<br/>I'm tellin' you that it's never that bad<br/>And take it from someone who's been where your at<br/>You're laid out on the floor and you're not sure<br/>You can take this anymore<br/>So just give it one more try<br/>With a lullaby<br/>And turn this up on the radio<br/>If you can hear me now<br/>I'm reachin' out to let you know<br/>That you're not alone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter one<br/>The feeling of cool hands rubbing my shoulders startles me awake as I realize it’s just Nat and I try to relax, I must have dozed off for a moment,sitting up,we’ve been up doing paperwork,it’s late,and I’m tired and I don’t feel well. “Easy babe,it’s just me,you just fell asleep,I think you need to at least lay down for awhile,you feel warm to me”she murmurs pressing a cool hand to my cheek,checking for fever,which I know is there. “OK,I just hate leaving all this work,but you're right,I’m tired and I don’t feel that great”I murmur softly as I feel her knead my tense shoulders gently. “It’ll get done babe,don’t worry about it Steve,just how bad are you feeling”she murmurs,knowing I’ll be honest with her,we have a different relationship than with the others,some of it comes with having been on the run,and just an inherent trust,I can let my guard down with her,in a way I can’t with the others. </p><p>“I feel awful,my stomach’s been bothering me today,I’ve just not been hungry,nauseous”I murmur softly as I feel her card a hand through my blond hair. “I figured as much,it’s unusual for you to not eat,let’s get you laying down on the couch alright”she murmurs softly as I let her help me stand,the motion makes my stomach hurt a little,but it’s tolerable for the moment. I let her guide me to the couch,and once there she helps me sit down. <br/>Then she grabs a blanket,and a pillow,then she sits down beside me,putting the pillow on her lap. “Shh,come here,close your eyes for a little bit babe”she murmurs motioning me to lay down. I do so,laying my head in her lap,and she pulls the blanket over me, as I settle on my side and get comfortable. “That’s better,I’ll be here alright, we’ll see how your feeling when you wake up,I might have you see Bruce to be safe,Jarvis can you give me his vitals”she murmurs cool fingers massaging my scalp,relaxing me. I hear Jarvis rattle off my vitals to her softly,heart rate is normal,temperature is elevated,102. “OK,I trust you Nat”I murmur softly, “you better big guy,I’m going to get a cool cloth for you alright,then I promise you can sleep”she murmurs as I nod softly.</p><p>I let her get up,and she fastidiously makes her way to the bathroom. I lay there in quiet,and before I know it she’s back,and I sit up to let her sit back down. After she does I get comfortable again,and I let her place the damp cloth on the back of my neck,in a attempt to bring my fever down. Before I know it I’m out like a light,the last thing I feel is her soothing motions,massaging my scalp, the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright,and if I’ll have to see Bruce in the morning to get checked out or not.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>